


Until We Meet Again

by Catarina445



Series: Modern Clone Wars AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: High School AU, Modern AU, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catarina445/pseuds/Catarina445
Summary: The trio during their grade school days
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Modern Clone Wars AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799377
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters will change perspectives

POV:Anakin

Anakin was the fastest kid in 2nd grade. He could easily outrun all of his classmates, even his best friend, Rex. It had been a boring morning, a new GIRL came to their class. One more person for him to avoid because girls were so boring. Jesse was lining all the boys up to see who could be this recess’s champion. (It was going to be him of course) 

“But it’s not fair,” Clovis whined, “Anakin is gonna beat us again!” 

“And how do you know that?” Someone asked.

That someone was pushing someone over to get a spot on the line. It was the new girl. She was short, dark skinned, and was wearing a bright blue shirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled back in two braids and on top of her head was a red T-ball cap that had the schools logo on it.

“Hey! This is for boys only! Boys only race!” Fives cried.

“She couldn’t beat us!” Anakin said, “Relax and watch her lose.” 

“Hey!” She yelled.

“Alright, racers get ready!” Jesse called, “On your mark, get set, GOO”

Anakin took off running towards the end of the field, legs pumping as fast as he could. He expected to look back and see the girl in last place but instead he saw her right next to him! That made him falter a bit, and that made him fall a bit behind her. 

“Blast!” He thought, “I cant lose to a girl!”

She got to the end and Jesse went wild. Anakin finished and was out of breath. He looked over at the girl and saw she was perfectly fine. 

“WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION GENTELMEN!” Jesse yelled

“Told ya I could beat you!” she said as she walked towards him.

“How did you do that?” He asked.

“Magic!” She whispered.

“Hey, kid that was awesome!” Rex said, “No one has ever beaten him before!” 

“Well she said she used magic” Anakin said defensively.

“Magic isn’t real, silly” she said, “and you can’t call me kid! We’re in the same grade!”

“Well, what should we call you then?” Rex asked.

“My name, which is Ahsoka, by the way” she answered.

“Well I’m Anakin, and this is my friend, Rex!” He said.

“I can say my own name, thanks.” Rex said, annoyed. 

Ahsoka laughed. “Nice to meet you guys.” 

“Yeah well me and Rex usually go play basketball after our race.” Anakin said.

“You can play with us if you want.” Rex said.

“Thanks! But I have to warn you, I’m not very good. I prefer softball.” She said.

“Heh Rex isn’t too good either. He likes soccer, but the girls always hog the ball.” Anakin explained.

They got to the concrete-slab court and played until the bell rang. 

“Hey, Ahsoka, you’re pretty cool for a girl.” Anakin said as they were walking towards the classroom. 

“Thanks. You guys aren’t so bad either.” She said, “We should be friends.”

“Alrightey.” He said and spat on his hand and held it out.

Ahsoka did the same and shook with both Anakin and Rex. They ran back to the classroom and finished school.

This was the beginning of an unbreakable friendship between these three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Barriss isn’t in this one. She won’t be in them until they hit highschool. This is all part of my master plan
> 
> Posted: June 22 2020


	2. The incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so sad! I know it’s very different from the last chapter! I promise the next one is happy AND it focuses on Ahsoka’s softball!

POV: Rex

Rex’s dad, Jango, passes away when they were in 3rd grade. They say it was a tragic car accident. Rex didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, it was his father so he should be sad, right? It didn’t help the fact that his dad was never home and was always out drinking. Ever since his mom died after having Fives and Echo, his dad was beside himself. His older brother, Cody, would always take care of them when his dad wasn’t there.

Ahsoka was sympathetic because she too lost her mom and was adopted by her godfather, Plo Koon. Anakin never knew his dad and then was adopted by Obi-Wan and Satine so Rex thought that counted enough. Despite having all of these things happen to them, they were still kids. 

Cody made sure that Rex and his brothers still went to school. Cody barely finished Highschool when he had to take over for his dad. He wanted to make sure that his brothers had the chance to go to college and get a good job. 

The day after, Rex and his brothers hopped on the bus and he sat next to Anakin. They had met up with each other the previous night when Obi-Wan came to check up on the Fett family. Anakin turned from the window and said hi. Rex just nodded and stared down at his worn sneakers. They sat in silence until the bus shrieked to a stop at the school. They got off and walked down the hall to their class. Rex heard clacking shoes and turned around only in time to get a hug from Ahsoka. He hugged her back and she said

“I’m so sorry, Rex.” 

“Thanks, I guess” he said back. 

That left Anakin and Ahsoka stunned that Rex didn’t say anything else. They finished their trek down the hall and went into their class. After homeroom, all the students left for their classes Rex’s teacher, Mr. Wolffe, stopped him to talk.

“Rex, I’m sorry that this happened to you and your family.” He said, “Just know, that if you need someone to talk to, come to me or Mr. Plo. Ok?”

“Yes sir” he responded quietly. 

Wolffe was usually a strict teacher, rarely giving student a glimpse at his soft side. But everyone knew that he was friends with Cody in Highschool and was always kind to the Fetts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The weekend after the incident (the funeral)   
POV: Ahsoka 

Ahsoka was distraught that Rex had to go through what she did. She wouldn’t wish losing a parent on ANYONE not even her worst enemy. 

Her “dad” Plo Koon was sad to know that his friend had passed. They had met when their kids became friends. He and Mr. Kenobi helped Cody plan the funeral. There wasn’t much to do because Jango slowly cut family members out of his life as he sunk deeper into his grief. 

Ahsoka found the dress she wore to her mother’s funeral in a box. She decided to wear it again because Rex lost his dad and she thought it might’ve brought some significance to her friend. Her hair was up in a neat, braided, bun and had on shiny black flats. 

Plo drove their car to the funeral home in silence. When she got out of the car she found Rex and Anakin sitting on a bench outside. Rex was crying and Anakin was trying to comfort him. Ahsoka sat down and put a hand on his shoulder.

“This dress is special.” Ahsoka started to say. Rex stopped crying to listen to what she had to say. “I wore this when my mom died. I decided to wear it again for today only because I know how much losing a parent hurts.”

Rex sniffled and gave her a hug. Anakin got up and asked if they wanted to go walk in the woods so they could calm down. They got up and went into the little thicket of trees behind the building. Ahsoka found some flowers and started making chains for everyone. 

“Here.” She said when she was finished, “Wear this and it will make you feel better. Plo made me one of these at my moms funeral and it made me feel better because it was pretty.”

“Thanks, Soka.” He said.

They eventually made their way back inside. They made their way over to the closed casket and Rex ran his hand over the deep brown wood. 

“I think he would have liked this color.” Anakin said.

“Yeah.” Rex said.

Eventually everyone except family members left so they could pay their respects in private. Ahsoka got in the car and looked out the window on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted June 29 2020


	3. Soka’s Softball Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i have such infrequent updating!

POV: Ahsoka (6th grade)

At the end of the school day, Ahsoka always went to softball practice. She loved the sport and had some friends on the team.

“Hey Soka, can we come to your practice this afternoon?” Anakin asked.

“Sure. I don’t think you guys would be interested in it though. It’s very different from soccer and basketball.” she said.

“A sports a sport.” Rex said.

“Alrighty then. It’s out on the field at 4” she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Anakin

When the bell rang at 3, Anakin walked out of class with Rex to go kill time around campus before 4. Ahsoka said she needed to talk to the math teacher and that she’d meet up with them later. They just decided to play basketball on the old concrete court they always met up at. Eventually Ahsoka came out and it was already 3:30. She had to go change so the boys kept playing. 

When it was 3:50 they went over to sit on the bleachers to watch. Anakin saw her in the dugout talking to another girl. She waved at them both. She walked up to them and she was in cleats, dusty white pants, and their school’s ugly blue and white jersey. 

“Damn Snips, how are you supposed to play when you’re so short?” Anakin asked. Rex smacked the side of his head.

“Thank you for your words of encouragement, Anakin. I’ll have you know I’m one of the best on this team.” she quipped back.

“At least you’re better than we would be.” Rex said with a shrug. Before she or Anakin could say something back, the coach blew the whistle. 

“Oh gotta go! See ya guys after!” she yelled behind her shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV: Rex 

It looked as if the coach was splitting the team up in to two. 

“Oh look how cute, they’re splitting them up to play against each other.” Anakin said beside him. What was his problem, Rex thought. He’d been like this ever since he saw Ahsoka hit the ball all the way across the field during their batting.

“Dude, don’t be so rude.” Rex said.

“I’m not being rude!” He said defensively.

“Sure you’re not... Are you jealous that she’s better at this than you?” He asked.

“Hey! I’m not!” Anakin said back (he would never be jealous)

“It’s ok if you are.” Rex started “She did warn us that she’s good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV: Ahsoka

She was relieved when the coach blew the whistle, ending practice. it was a hot day, and frankly, she didn’t get how Anakin was wearing his black sweatshirt and jean jacket over it. She steered to walk over to them when she heard, “Good job today, Ahsoka!” It was Kaeden! “You too!” She responded. She’d always been fond of Kaeden, she was really the only one on the team that matched her skill and she was nice. She said goodbye and started back over to her friends.

“Hey guys!” she said. 

“I’m so glad i don’t do softball. It’s too hot out here.” she heard Anakin complain.

“Well maybe you wouldn’t be so hot if you wouldn’t wear such warm clothes, dumbass.” Rex retorted.

“It’s my style.” Anakin said.

“It’s true, Anakin. I’m already sweating to death and this shirt is thin.” she defended Rex. They all laughed together. “Well I got to go, Cody just texted me.” Rex said. 

Once he walked to his car Ahsoka asked if Anakin needed a ride home. “That’d be nice. Satine is staying late here again.” he said. They walked to her car and Ahsoka waved at Kaeden who was walking to her car. 

“Who’s that?” he asked. “Just a friend from practice.” she responded quickly. “Uh huh.” he said back. They got in her car and her dad said hello to Anakin. They talked about how much homework they had over the weekend and eventually they got to Anakin’s house. Her car eventually got to her house and she went upstairs to get her homework over with. Her friends made her practice even more fun and she got an idea. “Hey Rex,” she texted their group chat, “Can we come to your soccer practice tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is jealous that Ahsoka is better than him :) tysm for reading!
> 
> Posted July 12 2020


	4. Anakin’s questionable music tastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super short and easy to write so I’m posting it like right after the previous chapter

POV: Rex

Rex was aware of Anakin’s odd taste in music. However, Ahsoka was not. Rex and Ahsoka lived walking distance from each other and would regularly ride their bikes to Anakin’s house. They would leave their bikes in the side yard and climb up the ladder into the big oak tree that was close to Anakin’s window. One summer day they got there and heard loud rock music coming from his window. They climbed the ladder and saw Anakin opening his window for them to climb into. Once they got in, Ahsoka asked, “What the hell are you listening to, Skyguy?!”

Anakin looked offended “It’s Green Day” Rex sighed. 

“GREEN DAY?! Anakin this isn’t the 2000’s” Ahsoka said.

“That’s what I tell him” Rex said.

“This is not just any music, Snips! This is true ART thank you very much.” Anakin defended. “Sure” she snipped back. “Just listen to it!” He said.

“You better do what he says, Soka.” Rex started, “Its not that bad once you get used to it.” After Rex said that Anakin took that as his cue to turn up the already loud music. “At least turn it down so we can talk!” Ahsoka yelled over the music. They each found a comfy place to sit and listened to the music and chat. Rex would never admit that he liked the more crazy songs by this band, they reminded him of what his dad would listen to. 

They stayed and talked for a couple hours until he and Ahsoka had to bike home. He he was halfway down the ladder when he heard Ahsoka say, “You know this wasn’t so bad.” Anakin smirked and said, “This was nothing! Just wait until we get to Weezer!” And after hearing that, Rex fell down the rest of the way to the ground. (He was never going to come to Anakin’s house again if he threatened to play that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to admit that Green Day is pretty good but I literally cannot stand Weezer. My brother loves it though so he always plays it when I’m in his car. Anyways I feel like Anakin just likes early rock music. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Posted July 13 2020


End file.
